This invention relates to novel triazole derivatives which have antifungal activity and are useful in the treatment of fungal infections in animals, including humans.
European Patent Application No. 82,300,888.3, published Oct. 6, 1982 as Publication No. 0,061,835, broadly describes a large series of S- and O-ethers of 2-aryl-3-mercapto (or 3-hydroxy)-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)propan-2-ols, and of the corresponding sulfoxides and sulfones of said mercapto derivatives, as antifungal agents.
Related S-ethers of 2-aryl-3-mercapto-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)propan-2-ols as antifungal agents are described in concurrently filed U.S. patent applications of Richardson and Whittle, entitled "Triazole Antifungal Agents"; and of Richardson, Whittle and Cooper, entitled "Antifungal S-Arylmethyl- and S-Heterocyclylmethyl Ethers of 2-Aryl-3-Mercapto-1-(1H-1,2,4-Triazol-1-yl)Propan-2-Ols", said applications being Ser. Nos. 479,525 and 479,526, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,919, filed Mar. 28, 1983.